Camarilla
The Camarilla is the largest and most powerful vampiric sect, a loose organization that ostensibly serves to protect the entire vampire race by enforcing a number of rules, the most prominent of which is the Masquerade. Whilst its most prominent goal is the preservation of vampires across the world by keeping them hidden from the kine, the Camarilla also serves to maintain the status quo of Kindred society. That being, of course, the rule of elder vampires over the young neophytes. This puts them in opposition both to the Anarchs and the Sabbat, sects which strive for personal freedom and the abandonment of humanity, respectively. History Culture Organization Conclaves Member Clans Government The Inner Circle The Inner Circle is the secretive council of powerful elders who control the laws and policies of the Camarilla. Almost nothing is known about the Inner Circle, who take great care to keep their identities secret. Justicars Justicars are the most visible and powerful representatives of Camarilla authority, charged with adjudicating matters of the Traditions on a worldwide scale. Each has absolute authority among other members the Camarilla, and in their quests to maintain the Traditions and hunt down diablerists, they wield the right to inflict anything from torture to the True Death. One Justicar exists for each member clan of the Camarilla, and each serves a term of thirteen years, before new sets of Justicars are chosen by the Inner Circle, though it is possible to serve multiple terms. Justicars are also able to pick Archons, agents who serve as spies, enforcers and representatives in the places they themselves cannot be present in. Furthermore, they are also endowed with the authority to call conclaves. Archons Archons serve as representatives of Justicars, and are usually chosen at the beginning of a Justicar's term, and dismissed at its end. They serve as extensions of a Justicar's will, and are able to carry out investigations and executions as they see fit, though they do not have the ability to call a Conclave. Princes A Prince is an individual responsible for ruling a Camarilla city, and enforcing the Traditions within their Domain. Any individual of sufficient power and status may become a Prince by garnering support and claiming praxis, and so long as they enforce the Traditions and follow Camarilla law, they are likely to maintain their position without any interference. They serve as the elder described within the Traditions, and wield the power to authorize the creation of childer, create Elysium, and the declare blood hunts. Princes are known by different names in various Camarilla countries (such as First Delegate within the American Vampire Confederation and Duke within Italy). Primogen Primogen are individuals who serve as advisers to the Prince of a given city. They serve as representative of their prospective clans to their Prince, with each Primogen Council usually being composed of one member of each major clan within that particular domain. The Traditions First Tradition: The Masquerade Thou shall not reveal thy true nature to those not of the Blood. Doing such shall renounce thy claims of Blood. The First Tradition, the Masquerade, is the most important pillar of the Camarilla. It demands that all vampires hide their existence from mortals, and is the most harshly enforced out of all the Traditions. Second Tradition: The Domain Thy domain is thine own concern. All others owe thee respect while in it. None may challenge thy word while in thy domain. Third Tradition: The Progeny Thou shall only Sire another with the permission of thine Elder. If thou createst another without thine Elder's leave, both thou and thy Progeny shall be slain. Fourth Tradition: The Accounting Those thou create are thine own children. Until thy Progeny shall be Released, thou shall command them in all things. Their sins are thine to endure. Fifth Tradition: The Hospitality Honor one another's domain. When thou comest to a foreign city, thou shall present thyself to the one who ruleth there. Without the word of acceptance, thou art nothing. Sixth Tradition: The Destruction Thou art forbidden to destroy another of thy kind. The right of destruction belongeth only to thine Elder. Only the Eldest among thee shall call the Blood Hunt. Category:Factions